


Ombrelli Colorati

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Kanda alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo: prometteva pioggia di lì a poco, ne era certo, e lui non aveva preso l'ombrello.– Tch.Il suono seccato lasciò le sue labbra in automatico alla prima goccia di pioggia. Sperava di fare in tempo ad arrivare fino alla metropolitana e invece il temporale era già iniziato, e sarebbe peggiorato di lì a poco. Tanto valeva fermarsi a mangiare, a quel punto. Avrebbe comunque comprato la cena da qualche parte, almeno che fosse calda e cucinata sul momento.Lo sguardo gli cadde su un locale che cucinava ramen.





	Ombrelli Colorati

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Rainy Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ N.Parole:999

★ Prompt/Traccia: Ombrelli colorati.

 

COW–T8,Prompt “Pioggia”.

 

 

 

##  **Ombrelli colorati**

 

 Kanda alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo: prometteva pioggia di lì a poco, ne era certo, e lui non aveva preso l'ombrello.

– Tch.

Il suono seccato lasciò le sue labbra in automatico alla prima goccia di pioggia. Sperava di fare in tempo ad arrivare fino alla metropolitana e invece il temporale era già iniziato, e sarebbe peggiorato di lì a poco. Tanto valeva fermarsi a mangiare, a quel punto. Avrebbe comunque comprato la cena da qualche parte, almeno che fosse calda e cucinata sul momento.

Lo sguardo gli cadde su un locale che cucinava ramen. Un posto dall'aspetto piuttosto particolare, visto che sfoggiava una tettoia composta da una miriade di ombrelli colorati, sotto la quale c'erano una manciata di tavoli. Non era davvero il momento di sedersi fuori, ma Kanda riconobbe che, in una giornata di sole, mangiare sotto quegli ombrelli colorati dovesse essere molto suggestivo.

Decise di entrare, anche se il ramen non era il suo piatto preferito, magari poteva convincere il cuoco a preparagli della soba calda.

– Buonasera – lo salutò un cameriere dall'aspetto decisamente fuori del comune – s'accomodi pure dove preferisce.

Kanda lo squadrò da capo a piedi, soprattutto i piedi: era scalzo. Portava pantaloni bianchi arrotolati a mezzo polpaccio e una vistosa maglietta verde petrolio con le maniche che arrivavano appena a metà avambraccio. Il tutto completato da un grembiule nero lungo fino al ginocchio legato in vita. Di certo colpiva l'occhio, con quei capelli corti e spettinati d'un rosso innaturale, gli occhi d'un verde intenso e il sorriso stampato sul viso imberbe. Non sembrava cinese, a differenza del cuoco, che gli lanciava di tanto in tanto occhiate severe dalla cucina.

Kanda nemmeno aprì il menù che il giovane gli aveva porto, andò dritto al dunque.

– Potete servire della soba?

Il cameriere rimase un attimo sorpreso, poi riprese a sorridere.

– Vedo quello che posso fare – rispose – ma non prometto nulla.

– Questo è un ristorante di ramen! – giunse il rimbrotto del cuoco dalla cucina.

– Vedo che posso fare – ripeté il cameriere, in un sussurro questa volta, avvicinandosi con aria circospetta a lui – altrimenti porto del ramen, va bene?

Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, ma annuì.

Una decina di minuti dopo il cameriere tornò con due tazze fumanti di soba, zuppa di miso, una porzione di yakitori e riso in bianco, che sistemò sul tavolo prima di sedersi davanti a lui.

Kanda gli lanciò un'occhiata truce.

– Cosa significa? – chiese.

– Ho detto a mio nonno che siamo amici – rispose il giovane, senza smettere di sorridergli – per convincerlo a cucinarti la soba e mangiare con te rende la cosa credibile. Il mio nome è Lavi, a proposito. Non ti stringo la mano, altrimenti il nonno si accorge che gli ho mentito.

Kanda lasciò trasparire d'essere sorpreso dal gesto del cameriere; trovava seccante l'invadenza, ma Lavi era riuscito a metterlo di buonumore, nonostante avesse l'aria del chiacchierone. Chissà, forse era collegato al lavoro che faceva, il dover per forza intrattenere la gente con discorsi inutili.

– Kanda – rispose, portando alle labbra la ciotola con il miso.

Buon profumo e sapore ottimo: il cuoco era bravo, non vedeva l'ora d'assaggiare la soba.

– Il fiume di Tokyo, un cognome famoso. – commentò; sembrava un po' deluso, ma non aggiunse altro.

A Kanda non piaceva sbandierare ai quattro venti il proprio nome, in particolare con persone che non avevano titolo a conoscerlo. Tuttavia, per Lavi decise di fare un'eccezione, perché sentiva che avrebbe continuato a vederlo. Gli piaceva e la cosa sembrava reciproca. Non gli capitava quasi mai di gradire la compagnia di qualcuno e questo era uno di quei casi rarissimi; unico in realtà. Il primo dopo secoli, considerato che per uno scontroso come lui relazionarsi era praticamente utopia.

– Yuu – disse piano – il mio nome è Yuu.

Lavi gli versò nella tazza del tè verde, poi si occupò della propria e iniziò a mangiare. Divisero equamente anche gli yakitori e Kanda era davvero soddisfatto della cena, in particolare della soba, cotta a puntino e contornata da brodo, carne e verdure ottimi. Lavi sembrò accorgersi della cosa dall'espressione assunta dal suo viso, distesa e soddisfatta, con le labbra leggermente incurvate in un sorriso.

– Mio nonno è un cuoco eccezionale – gli disse, orgoglioso – anche se predilige il ramen. – Kanda lo vide gettare lo sguardo fuori del locale e valutare le condizioni del tempo. – Piove ancora. Sei senza ombrello, posso prestartene uno, se vuoi; o accompagnarti.

Fece seguire a quest'ultima proposta uno dei suoi bei sorrisi. Kanda lo fissò con aria indagatrice: ci stava davvero provando con lui? Così, immediatamente?

– L'ombrello andrà benissimo, te lo farò riavere – rispose, alzandosi e prendendo il portafogli per pagare – quanto ti debbo?

– Seicento Yen. – rispose Lavi.

– È solo la soba – obiettò Kanda – so che non li avevo ordinati, ma ci tengo a pagare per quello che ho mangiato.

– Come vuoi, allora sono mille Yen. – Lavi mise i soldi in cassa e lo precedette fuori, sollevando un braccio verso la tettoia coperta di ombrelli. Ne sganciò uno dagli altri, rosso fuoco, e lo chiuse, sfilandolo, poi un secondo, blu pervinca, che porse a Kanda. – Ecco qui. – Kanda scambiò un'occhiata eloquente con il giovane e sbuffò lievemente. Annuì e Lavi quasi saltò di gioia. – Nonno, io mi assento per un po'! - gridò, affacciandosi dentro il locale.

\- Torna presto! - fu la risposta che ricevette.

\- Andiamo – disse Kanda, lanciando un ultimo sguardo agli ombrelli colorati della tettoia. Pareva che li avrebbe ammirati spesso, d'allora in avanti.

\- Ho la macchina, vieni – disse Lavi, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.

Le cose erano già diventate serie, si disse Kanda, legando i lunghi capelli neri in modo che non si bagnassero; ma non era dispiaciuto, anzi. S'incamminò dietro il giovane.

Considerato l'inizio di giornata, il malumore e la pioggia, poteva andare peggio.

 


End file.
